Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens
by Green-Carousel
Summary: S'il ne revenait pas, Sawamura allait le tuer.


_Bon, alors... Je sais que je devrais écrire sur OP plutôt que de sortir des OS à tout bout de champ, mais la tentation était trop forte et, **oh mon Dieu**, ce pairing me tuera un jour! Je suis désolée d'avance! x) Cette petite chose risque d'être la première d'une longue lignée! Ne m'en voulait pas hein! Le titre est tout naze, mais bon, que voulez-vous ^^' Enfin voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ne pleurez pas trop *esquive les jets de pierre* Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez qu'un des deux protagonistes est OOC, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux idiots, donc soyez indulgents. S'il vous plaît? :3 Grandement inspiré d'un post de Tumblr que j'ai linké dans mon profil!_

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Il ne savait même plus. Mais il se retrouvait à présent seul, au beau milieu de nulle part, étendu à même l'écorce. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait vers la région de son abdomen ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Il avait déjà essayé de se redresser plusieurs fois, mais son organisme avait catégoriquement refusé, l'obligeant à rester à terre. Cependant, il en avait assez vu. Son tee-shirt, à l'origine blanc, était maintenant parsemé de tâches rouge et, à l'endroit où il souffrait le plus, on ne pouvait même plus parler de tâche.

Les premières minutes, il avait espéré que quelqu'un passerait par-là et appellerait de l'aide. Il avait arrêté d'espérer.

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche pour redécouvrir sa voiture, encastrée dans un arbre. Il avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule, était sorti de la route et n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Voilà pourquoi il était cloué au sol.

Il pensa alors à appeler les secours. Le temps qu'ils arrivent et le retrouvent, il aurait eu le temps de se vider de son sang. Il pouffa. Cela lui apprendrait à agir sous l'impulsion de la colère.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, en vain. Il grimaça. Quelque chose était en train de lui rentrer dans la cuisse. Et son sang s'échappait toujours en grande quantité de son abdomen. Il n'était pas docteur en médecine, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre.

Un sourire fantôme se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Les secours ne le retrouveraient jamais. Par contre, il pouvait toujours passer un coup de fil. Il fouilla dans ses poches et découvrit avec ironie l'objet qui empêchait jusqu'à maintenant la circulation du sang dans son quadriceps. Son téléphone.

Quand il déverrouilla l'appareil, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués et messages non-lus. Il fut presque touché. En fait, une boule de remords était venue se loger dans sa gorge au moment même où l'écran avait affiché le nom de celui qui avait essayé de le contacter. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse lorsqu'il avait eu sous les yeux son fond d'écran, choisi avec minutie parmi une multitude d'autres photos.

Il soupira, son souffle tremblant sous les sanglots. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. S'il se mettait à pleurer, _il _le sentirait au moment même où _il_ entendrait sa voix. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et fit glisser son doigt vers la droite sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il porta l'objet à son oreille et écouta les tonalités.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Kuroo ?

La gorge du dénommé Kuroo se serra en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur. Il avait décelé les légers trémolos dans l'intonation de l'autre. Il déglutit bruyamment.

\- Je suis désolé, Daichi.

Première erreur. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Fait rarissime et isolé. Il effaça cette première bavure d'une grimace. Il devait continuer.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre en doute ton amitié avec Sugawara.

Un hoquet de surprise de l'autre côté de la ligne. Kuroo se permit un sourire. Il était rare qu'il appelle Sawamura par son prénom, mais il était encore plus rare qu'il admette ses torts. Un reniflement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Kuroo. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout, j'aurais dû m'arrêter et –

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sawamura, le coupa le blessé, le ton joueur. Tu n'aurais plus aucun charme si tu devenais tout à coup obéissant.

Kuroo fit de son mieux pour paraître aussi naturel que possible. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de maintenir une conversation alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang.

Il entendit un faible éclat de rire dans l'interphone. Puis rien d'autre que le silence, et la respiration saccadée de Sawamura dans son oreille.

Kuroo retint un gémissement de douleur tandis que le morceau de bois qu'il sentait enfoncé dans son ventre se rappelait à lui de manière vicieuse. Il réussit à se contenir et un faible grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La voix de Sawamura lui parut lointaine lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

Un pincement au cœur. La vue de Kuroo se troubla brièvement alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Il répondit avec humour.

\- Ça dépend, commença-t-il. Combien de temps crois-tu que Gloomy puisse survivre sans manger ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle du chat ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. En revanche, il avait fermé les yeux. Une erreur de plus. Le rire de Sawamura se perdit dans son esprit et alla s'écraser contre son tympan, douce mélodie. Un poids s'envola de sa poitrine à l'entente de ce son.

\- Sérieusement, continua Sawamura. Tu commences à me manquer, abruti !

Comme un crochet du droit en pleine face. Sawamura avait le don de le faire culpabiliser. Il trouvait toujours le moyen d'agir de façon adorable dans les pires situations. Kuroo soupira, résigné, ce simple geste provoquant une douleur foudroyante dans son abdomen. Il allait même laisser ses tripes sur le tapis mousseux de la forêt, il en était certain. Il transpirait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit un signe de bonne santé. Même lors d'un match, il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant sué.

Enfin, tout était relatif. Si le match en question avait lieu dans sa chambre, entre ses draps, et que le second joueur était Sawamura, alors peut-être qu'il avait déjà fait l'expérience d'une telle fatigue. Un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses lèvres. Des parties du corps de Sawamura apparurent dans des flashs derrière ses paupières closes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement.

Sa respiration devint plus sifflante, hachée. Il perdait le contrôle.

\- Je pensais passer la nuit chez Bokuto histoire de me calmer un peu.

Un simple "Oh" accueillit ses mots et Kuroo s'en voulut presque. Le mensonge était trop gros, trop évident. Et Sawamura avait marché. Kuroo retint un juron.

Ses paupières se firent alors plus lourdes, son esprit divagua longuement. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à se frayer un chemin jusque dans ses poumons et le goût du sang était âpre sur sa langue. La prise qu'il avait sur son téléphone était lâche.

Il sentit l'appareil glisser contre sa peau et entendit le bruit étouffé de la chute. Il tourna alors faiblement la tête, usant de toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il discerna la voix de Sawamura avec difficulté.

\- Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce bruit ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Kuroo grimaça en se tournant légèrement sur le flan. Il respira longuement avant de formuler quelques mots.

\- Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien…

Sa façon de parler le rendait peu crédible, mais il espéra que Sawamura n'y verrait que du feu. Mauvaise pioche.

\- Kuroo, ne me mens pas ! Je peux entendre ta respiration, et le bruit qu'elle fait me dit que tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arri –

\- Daichi !

L'éclat de colère le laissa pantelant. Pouvait-il cependant réellement parler de colère ? Non, plutôt de désespoir. L'auto-flagellation qu'avait tendance à s'infliger Sawamura n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais maintenant qu'il était concerné, il avait encore plus de mal à le supporter.

\- Je te jure que je vais bien… Et tu sais quoi ?

La réponse se fit longue, distante.

\- Dis-moi ?

Kuroo laissa un énième sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le seul vrai sourire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il savait déjà que ce qu'il allait dire déclencherait sans doute quelque chose chez son interlocuteur. Une espèce d'alarme interne ou autre.

\- Je crois que je t'aime encore plus que ce que je pensais…

Ses paroles restèrent en suspens pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Daichi ricane bêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Kuroo, à être sentimental tout à coup ? Tu n'avais jamais prononcé le mot en "A" jusqu'à maintenant.

Kuroo comprit à peine les mots. Il cerna à moitié la moquerie dans la voix de Sawamura. Il n'avait plus la force de parler ou de garder les yeux ouverts. Son rythme cardiaque avait brutalement chuté. Et, comme si Sawamura avait compris, il paniqua.

\- Kuroo ? Kuroo, tu es encore avec moi ?

Kuroo ressentit ses paroles comme un bourdonnement. Tout lui paraissait soudainement très loin, ailleurs.

\- Kuroo ?! Oi, Kuroo ! Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant ! Oi, réponds, espèce de –

Oh, il aurait aimé répondre. Mais il se sentait déjà partir. Il essaya pourtant. Il tenta de former quelques mots. Un simple nuage de condensation se figea lorsqu'il voulut parler.

\- Tetsurou ! Réponds, bordel ! Tetsurou !

Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Sawamura acheva Kuroo. Parce que ce n'était pas monnaie courante. Il fut bercé par la voix paniquée de Daichi, celui-ci hurlant son prénom dans le combiné.

Sa jalousie lui avait coûté la vie, mais il partait en se savant aimé, un sourire figé sur ses traits.


End file.
